Kakashi has a sister?
by Story.Writer.and.Creator
Summary: Kakashi has a sister! Her name is Kasuga and to all boys she is an angel on earth. Who all will she fall in love with? Can she turn even the most evil person good?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Kasuga Hatake

Age: 15

Looks: Has white long hair, wears a white t-shirt and mid-thigh short skirt with fishnet leggings when not on a mission. Pulls her hair back and wears a white shirt like Sai's with fishnet underneath and wears a white skirt with black leggings underneath when on a mission.

Chakra nature: Water and Lightning

Friends: Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Sasuke, Kakashi, Lee, Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji

Team: Team 7, Naruto Uzamaki, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Kakashi Hatake

Personality: Shy at first, hot-headed, Sweet, Protective, Strong, and fast

Extra: Kasuga is good at Taijutsu and ninjutsu but is pretty bad at genjutsu. She learned Chidori from her brother when she was 10 and has been able to catch up to her brother. She has never really cared about boys dating wise. Kasuga thinks it's a weakness to fall in love. She has the ability to be an ANBU but decides to stay with her friends and to help Naruto reach his dream. Also despises her brother's "books".

**A/N:**I do not own Naruto or the characters. The story line is basically not mine but I do change parts of it. So, yeah. Oh and Sasuke didn't go with Orochimaru, he stayed in the leaf.

Enjoy!

Kasuga's POV

I had been traveling for 3 months trying to find my brother's village. So far I haven't even come close. I had traveled from the Lightning country to the Fire. I had heard he came here to be a ninja and has been called, "The Copy-Ninja Kakashi." I also heard his friend gave Kakashi his Sharingan eye. I sighed and kept walking till I bumped into something and fell.

"Watch it." I looked up to see a boy with dark onyx eyes and hair that reminds me of a duck's butt but he scared me too much to laugh.

"I-I'm sorry. Do you know where Kakashi Hatake is?" I asked dusting myself off. He just glared so I backed away and ran past him and continuing the way I was heading when I saw huge doors that lead to a village.

"State your name, rank, and business." Said a man with a bandage wrapped from ear to ear and across his nose.

"U-um, Kasuga Hatake, Jonin, and I'm here to find my brother if this is his village." The man's eyes widened and he ran over to look at me.

"Get Kakashi, now." He said to a man behind him who took off towards some training grounds. My eyes widened and I smiled.

"This is where my brother is?!" I asked he nodded and I sighed and smiled. I turned and saw the scary raven haired boy, a girl with pink hair arguing with a blond girl and a blond boy trying to fight the raven haired. There was also a, um, larger looking boy eating chips and a boy whose hair looked like a pineapple.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzamaki and I'm gonna be Hokage! Believe it!" the blond yelled at me. I stepped back and looked at the others who looked at me.

"Where is Kakashi?" I asked the raven haired boy glared and the pinkette just stared, while Naruto scowled.

"What do you want with Kakashi-sensei?" The pink girl said. Just when a poof of smoke appeared next to her.. I smiled and hugged him.

"Kakashi-nii-san!" I yelled as everyone just stared except for my brother who just laughed hugging me.

"Hi Kasuga, what are you doing here?" I stopped smiling and looked down Silently debating how to tell him..

"Momma and Dad, are…dead." I stated sadly. He frowned and hugged me again.

"It's gonna be okay Kasu." I nodded and pulled away from him.

"Now then," I said happily, "Who are they?" I asked pointing at the group of genin and chunin. He chuckled and pointed to everyone telling their names. I smiled and said I was gonna ask the Hokage to stay in the village. Once I got there I met the fifth and he agreed to let me stay.

*Next day Shikamaru's POV*

I was walking to my normal cloud walking spot when I saw someone sitting there.

"What a drag…" I muttered they turned and I saw Kasuga sitting there. She had her hair in a ponytail and pushed it over her shoulder.

"Oh, Hi Shikamaru." She said I gave a small wave and lay down a little bit away from her. She walked over and stood above me. "Oi, Shika, whatcha doing?" i pointed up and she looked when it started to get darker.

"Oh, great it's gonna rain. How troublesome." I muttered. She giggled and helped me up right when it started to rain.

"How far is your house?" She asked. I pointed down the street where I could see my house, she nodded and took off running pulling me with her. I sighed and looked to the side so I wasn't looking at her. Once we got to my apartment I opened the door and invited her in. I gulped when I saw her. Her beautiful silver hair had flown out of it's sleek ponytail and framed her face, Her beautiful blue eyes were gleaming with happiness from the lightning outside.

"W-will, your brother mind you staying here for a bit?" I asked cursing myself for stuttering.

"No, i said if it rains i'll just head here." I roll my eyes and head to the kitchen and got a few snacks. When i got back Kasuga had gone through my whole living room and was looking through my mom's old photo album.

Looks like i got a mess on my hands.

**a/n:taa daa! Review please i love to hear what you think. Gomen for my mistakes! Love ya, little Pandas! **


	2. Chapter 2: Kasuga's Past

Chapter 2: Kasuga's Past

AN: Hey hey! Anyway the name for the ten tails in Kasuga(Spoiler, it's within the next sentences so it ain't to bad) I borrowed from another story i read, i'm SO sorry, but i don't remember the writer, if you know please comment it, so i did NOT come up with this name nor do i own Naruto or it's characters, or the storyline, Enjoy the story! (Also i probably misspelled, sorries!)

Kasuga's POV

The day had started with me waking up at Shika's place. I smiled as i looked around the room. i was in his living room with photos of his childhood everywhere. In every picture Choji was there.

"_They must be really close, huh Jinroo?"_I asked the 10 tailed demon inside of me. I heard her chuckle, when we had first 'met' she thought i was going to be really stupid, but then realised i was only 3. After i grew up a bit more we became great friends, so even when everyone ignored me besides Naruto, KAkashi-nii-san, and the Old Man, i had someone who i could always talk to.

"_They sure are best friends, look at that picture, it looks like they were at a party!"_ Jinroo exclaimed. I giggled and made my way towards it then looked it over. It was Shika's 5th birthday, i had wanted to say goodbye because Kaka-nii-san was sending me to live with mom and dad in the village they were in and i had wanted to see him once more but i saw he was having a huge party so instead i just left a card on the present table saying good bye. i hid it so it would take him awhile to find it, so i would already be long gone. I sighed and brushed my hand over the picture remembering.

_Flashback_

My 5 year old self ran into the Nara compound hurrying to say goodbye to Shikamaru. We didn't talk much but he didn't glare and he wasn't mean to me like the other kids were. When i got to the gate that lead out to his back yard i opened it and looked through. my silver hair only reached my shoulders and were pulled back in ponytails and I was wearing a white skirt with black leggings underneath and a baggy grey t shirt, then the standard ninja shoes. I smiled at him laughing along with Choji and the others and felt my shoulders drop but a smile still engraved on my face. Shikamaru was….laughing...i saw him laugh. You see i never ever saw him laugh. Not until that moment. i smiled for real and placed my small card underneath Choji's present then hurried back to the gate. i smiled one more time then took off leaving the gate open to let him know...i had been there, and i wasn't going to forget him.

_Flashback end_

I felt a tear fall from my eye and stood up writing a note to Shikamaru saying i had left to go home and i really appreciate him letting me stay the night. I had left the note on the couch after i cleaned up and i left. it was probably around 8 o'clock in the morning so i stopped by team 7's training grounds since it's the only one i really know. when i got there i saw naruto yelling at

sasuke and sakura yelling at naruto.I think i'll spend time with the rookies.

A/N: Sorry it's so short, i had a longer part to it but i changed that to the next chapter so, hint, once i finish the fighting scene it should be up. Don't forget to review! Bye little Pandas!


	3. Chapter 3: Kasuga and the Rookies

Chapter 3: Kasuga and the Rookies

"Naruto you baka, leave Sasuke- kun alone!" She bonked him on the head knocking him to the ground.

"Aw, Sakura-chan why are you so mean to me?!" He yelled i giggled and they looked at me. Naruto slightly blushed and jumped up. "Oh, um, Hey Kasuga-chan! What's up why are you here so early?" He asked i smiled at him a closed eye smile.

"I was just heading here to train a bit since it was close and saw you guys here." They all looked confused, well except sasuke, but then sakura spoke up.

"I thought you lived on the other side of town, Kasuga?" I nodded then folded my hands behind my back smiling.

"I stayed at Shika's place last night." I opened my eyes to see them all wide eyed even sasuke. "What it started raining so i went to his place and feel asleep." Naruto sighed well it sounded relieved then he smiled.

"Kasuga, you said you're jonin level, right?" I nodded and he smirked running at me then he vanished appearing behind me only to get kicked in the face when i flipped forward and sent him flying into a tree. I looked around and pulled out my chakra blades charged them with lightning. I smirked when i saw Naruto's face. I ran at5 him and saw him make a bunch of shadow clones. I chuckled darkly a bit to scare him and made my own shadow clones. We charged once again at each other and attacked, my katana blade hitting his kunai and the fight went on for an hour until i tripped him and held the top of my blade against his neck.

"Kasuga, enough." Kakashi-nii-san said, and i nodded putting my katana in it's sheath on my back and i sat on the ground next to sakura to watch naruto train. After while i got bored so i left them to their training and came across Kiba and his team training. I waved at Kurenai-sensei.

"Konnichiwa, Kasuga-chan!" Kiba yelled and glomped me. I laughed as Akamaru jumped onto and began licking my face. i was laughing so hard i started crying, it took awhile but they finally got off.

"Hey, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Kurenai-sensei! how's training?" THey laughed and that caused me to look at them showing how confused i was.

"It was good, we finally got the C-rank mission we deserved!" Kiba shouted happily.

"Y-yeah w-we were r-really h-h-happy when N-n-naruto, told us h-he had gotten a C-c-rank mission." Hinata stuttered out. I smiled and looked at Shino. He might have been looking at me, but hey who knows besides him? I laughed and turned around.

"I have to go train so i'll see you in a little bit! Cya!" I shouted already running down the street to the abandoned training grounds outside the village. Once i got there i trained until the moon was high in the sky, but i had finally began my new jutsu, lightning rain no jutsu. It made it so lightning would shoot out of your hand in a bunch of different ways, mainly up, then would fall back down at insane speeds. It's deadly to both the user and those around them. Not long after i was almost out of chakra so i went home and slept.

A/n: taa daa said it would be up! i'm so sorry it's so short, i'm kinda facing some writers block and i haven't been home much. Remember review please!


End file.
